The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved articulated doll structures which are used in combination with a base and a drive structure so that at least one part of the doll may be moved relative to other parts of the doll. Such dolls are particularly intended to be utilized in simulating the poses and movements of a ballerina, but can, of course, be employed for other purposes.
Articulated dolls are, of course, well known and many such dolls have been used for centuries. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed consideration of such prior art dolls. Although articulated dolls have been constructed so that mechanical movement can be transmitted to a doll from a base through an appropriate rod or link the various known constructions of such dolls are not considered to make it possible for such dolls to be used to effectively simulate the poses and actions of the ballet.
This can be illustrated in a number of ways. It is known to cause movement within a doll on a stand through the use of a lever or link extending upwardly through a leg of the doll mounted on a platform. In structures such as this the lever or link is normally moved in a linear manner so as to transmit motion to the articulated parts of the doll by means of a crank type linkage arrangement. With this type of structure it is known to rotatably mount the platform on which the doll is supported. On occasion dolls have been constructed to utilize a rotatable shaft to transmit motion directly to the body of a doll so as to cause movement of articulated parts by mechanical action.
Unquestionably dolls constructed as briefly noted in the preceding are utilitarian. However, it is not considered that they can effectively be utilized to simulate the graceful movements employed by a ballet dancer such as a ballerina. It is not considered that such dolls are as effective as teaching aids as may be desired in that they do not tend to teach coordination by giving a child a cause and effect type of feedback reaction as they are used. Further, it is considered that in general such prior structures as are briefly indicated in the preceding tend to be of such a character that they are not desirable for commercial manufacture at this time.